Sector 6
by Lilliianna1
Summary: "She's an alien, sir?" Natasha said raising one delicate eyebrow. "So far as we can tell, yes. She is dangerous, but not knowledgeable about Earth. She crippled a helicopter with three shots from a standard issue handgun, but didn't bother taking away an agent's phone after knocking him out and tying him up. Your job is to capture her and bring her in alive."


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" emstrong/strong/emstrong/strongLucile Oliscia Livendii dragged herself from the wreckage of her ship. It was an Occidental Class Regiment vessel, one of the finest scouting ships in the entire Intergalactic, and now it sat behind her smoking, with a busted fuel cell, no less./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Elafevilafil alafashilafiz" She swore as she brushed herself off and examined the trees surrounding her on all sides. Trees always made her uneasy, too many places for people to hide, and forests were colder than anything she preferred being used to, growing up in Chameleon Sector. Nevertheless she could adapt to cold. She leaned back against the warm hunk of scrap metal that she had called home, along with four others, for the last five weeks. Then her eyes widened as the full consequence of her ships crash landing hit her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"'I'm stranded alone on Terra.' "Blolafudelafy Helafell" She swore once more, starting to panic. 'What am I going to do? I can't call the council, I'd lose face. Sector government didn't have any free ships. I'm not important enough for a rescue party anyways, am I? No, even if I was, I'd still lose face. Youngest weapons specialist in the entire Blolafudelafy Intergalactic, afraid of a few Terrans. Dalafam strailafaight I'm afraid of a few Blolafudelafy Terrans. They trashed a strongementire/em/strong Blolafudelafy Chintari army last blue moon. It's not like I can salvage any of the ships weapon systems, they wouldn't have enough power to kill an oxypy, even if I managed to rescue the last of the fuel. Why did I even take this job?' before she could continue to panic the logical part of her brain figuratively slapped her and hissed 'Cause you were short on cash, ilafidelafit, now quit whining and make a plan, or the Blolafudelafy Terrans will kill you.' /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Suddenly she heard a noise to her left and sprung into a defensive pose, just in time to see a squirrel run across the clearing the ships landing had made. Lucile sat down under the wing of the ship, and weighed her options. She had enough power in her comm-chip to make one call. 'Calling the council would be useless. I don't have many friends, I mean come on, who wants to be friends with someone who can disassemble, clean and reassemble the entire weapons rack of a Constantine Class Vessel blindfolded, in a quarter of a parce. Let alone be friends with someone who could shoot perfect accuracy with any of the weapons on that rack. So I'm stranded. I guess I could try to blend in. Study the behaviors for a while, I saw the video i'm kind of Terran looking. No I'm not a spy, I would screw it up and get killed, besides my Intergalactic translator busted in the crash. Blolafudelafy Helafell, i'm such an ilafidelafit, Tink! I'll call Tink. She can tell me what I need to fix the ship. Well maybe not fix this one, but at least power another one for intergalactic travel. I can find a power-cell. Hook it up to my comm-chip, have Tink explain how to rig up an intergalactic engine, then it's home to Chameleon Sector. No wait I would have to finish the mission first the council is waiting on the data. Well it will be a good test of my cartography skills. Blolafudelafy Helafell, I am so Blolafudelafy brilliant.' Lucile scrambled to her feet, pulled her comm-chip out of her back pocket, and snapped it open. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Lucile Oliscia Livendii calling Tink Nefrine Tucane." She waited a few minutes while the comm-chip vibrated, until her friend picked up. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""This call better not be collect. You know how expensive it is to call Mole sector from Sector Six. What are you even doing in Sector Six? You shouldn't even by out of intra-sleep yet. I wasn't expecting you to call till your tinker set up satellites in Sector Seven." Tink's voice lowered by an octave, "Something has gone wrong, hasn't it?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Yeah listen I don't have much time, comm-chip is almost empty. I'm stranded on Terra, only survivor of the crash landing. I need to know what powers the ships and comm-chips so I can get off this planet and finish the mission." she stopped but then thought better of it, "And Tink, explain it like you're talking to a Digger OK. I barely passed intermediate energy. That stuff is just messed up."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Alright so it is an element called Starkadium. Do you remember atomic structure?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Yeah, give it to me like that."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" "OK so…"/p 


End file.
